


It Takes Two

by Kymbersmith90



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Ballroom Dancing, Dancing Lessons, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Latin dancing, Rock Stars, Strictly Come Dancing, dancer Emma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymbersmith90/pseuds/Kymbersmith90
Summary: For the last four years, The Rogers’ frontman Killian Jones has turned down every offer to appear on the reality TV show, Strictly Come Dancing. This year, he’s finally signed on that dotted line.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kmomof4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmomof4/gifts).

> ** HAPPY BIRTHDAY, @kmomof4. **
> 
> **This story is completely written (and has been for a couple of years now) but I’m not planning to add to it until next year. I want to focus on editing Onside, Fairytales, Reputation, and Figure It Out so I can get those fully posted. But I shared the prologue on Tumblr for K’s birthday and have been asked to add it here and on AO3, so people can find it more easily. **
> 
> **I hope you enjoy. **

Killian had refused the first time the offer had been made to him.

He had refused the year after that, and the one after that too.

He was the lead singer of one of the most popular bands in the country. He didn’t need to use cheap gimmicks to boost his fanbase and increase their sales. The Rogers did that well enough as it was.

The fourth-year the offer was made to him, it was his friend’s wife that had suggested he at least sit and watch a few of the episodes from previous seasons before he rejected it again.

Killian had rolled his eyes as Mary-Margret forced both himself and David into the lounge one evening, armed with the remote control. She’d been good enough to provide them with enough pizza to kill a small child and plenty of beer too. So at least he could get drunk while she was forcing all of that cheesiness on him. It was probably the only way he’d ever willingly sit and watch the show.

Killian and David were already huffing in their seats as the opening credits began to play. While he’d never seen a full episode of the show, Killian had been at his parents’ house while his mother had been watching before. So he recognised that opening music. It was every bit as cringe-worthy as he imagined the actual show to be.

David spent most of the original interviews mocking the contestants, much to his wife’s annoyance. There were a couple of names the two of them recognised, but most of the so-called celebrities Killian had never even heard of before. Which cemented his resolve to reject the offer once again, and to inform his agent to continue doing so until his dying day.

It was only when the interviews were over, and the main part of the show began, that Killian found himself sitting up and taking notice of what was happening on screen.

The sequins and the low-cut shirts were not helping the overall tacky vibe of the show. But the moment _she_ stepped out onto the stage, he found himself forgetting all of his complaints about garish costumes and too much fake tan.

“Who is that?” he asked, not exactly expecting a reply.

“_That_ is Emma Swan,” Mary-Margret replied smugly. “She’s one of the professionals on the show. She’s been with it for a few years now, and in my honest opinion, she’s the best of the best. I know she’s won a ton of professional awards but I can’t remember what they’re for.”

“She’s stunning,” Killian mumbled, as he watched her glide gracefully around the empty floor while the bumbling oaf that she was paired with tried to keep up.

“Stunning enough to accept that offer?” Mary-Margret teased knowingly.

Her friend had a type, and while she didn’t know Emma Swan personally, Mary-Margret was certain that the professional would fit it perfectly.

Killian felt his face flame bright red as he downed what was left of his bottle of beer. He didn’t want to admit it, because he knew that David would never let him live it down, but Mary-Margret was definitely on to something.

Emma Swan just might be stunning enough to finally make Killian consider accepting that offer.


	2. Chapter 1

Killian was beginning to regret his decision the moment he pulled his car into the parking lot at Elstree Studios. He hadn’t told any of his family or friends about what he’d done just yet. He knew that if he did, he’d never live it down. He kept telling himself that there was nothing for him to worry about. If he didn’t think the show was right for him, there was still some wiggle room in his contract that would allow him to back out, and nobody would ever know about it. Yet, Killian couldn’t seem to motivate himself to leave his vehicle.

Until he spotted her.

He wasn’t sure why he was so surprised to see her there. Of course they’d want to introduce the celebrity contestants to the professionals that had signed on for the series. It made sense to pair them up as early as possible so that their training could begin sooner rather than later. But for some reason, Killian had been sure that he wouldn’t see her that day.

The sound of tyres screeching against the tarmac behind his car had her stopping suddenly and turning in his direction. Even though he was partially hidden by the tinted windows of his car, Killian was certain that her eyes met and held his for a moment. But just as suddenly as she’d stopped, she started moving again, making her way into the building.

Killian took a moment to look himself over in the mirror and gather his composure before he finally opened his car door and stepped out of the vehicle. His agent hadn’t mentioned anything about needing to bring documentation with him that day, but Killian had been to Elstree Studios many times in his life, so he knew he’d need photographic ID to get past security. After double-checking his pockets for his wallet and phone, he locked the car and headed into the building.

Checking in had been easier than he thought it would be. The production team was expecting him, and Killian was given clear instructions on where he needed to be and how to get there.

The elevator was packed when he stepped onto it. He took a quick look around the small metal carriage but he didn’t recognise anyone else onboard. That wasn’t entirely surprising, though. The other contestants were hardly ever considered A-list celebrities.

Although he would never admit to it, after those few episodes Mary-Margret had made them watch, Killian had done some research of his own. He’d started by Googling the show to find out everything he could about the past line up of contestants they’d had, the judging panel, the type of commitment that would be required of him, and what he should expect.

Then he’d Googled Emma Swan.

Killian had spent _hours_ combing official websites to find everything from Emma’s professional history to her time spent on the show, all the way back to where and when she had been born.

And then he’d made the mistake of putting her name into a YouTube search.

Killian didn’t even want to think about how much time he’d lost watching her performance videos. He’d started by just watching the parts of the shows she’d been involved with. He could tell that she had a lot of talent, but the show seemed to love pairing her with some of the worst male contestants they’d ever had. It was obvious that if she’d been given one of the younger athletes or actors, she could have won the trophy every single year. But so far, she’d never made it past the fifth week of the competition.

When he’d exhausted all of Emma’s performances he’d gone on to watch clips of her interviews and training diaries for the show. Emma had seemed like a tough but fair instructor. She clearly cared for her profession, however, she also understood that the celebrities she had been paired with were complete novices that needed to be eased in gently. All of her routines seemed tailored to her partner’s athletic abilities instead of opting for moves that were flashy but far too complicated for them to conquer.

She was exactly the kind of partner that Killian was hoping the show would pair him with.

* * *

“Killian, thanks for joining us,” Arthur greeted, extending a hand for him to shake. “You’ve been a hard guy to nail down these last few years.”

“Uh, yeah,” he chuckled awkwardly. “We’ve been pretty busy so I didn’t want to commit to something that I would probably end up backing out of.”

“Well, we’re glad to finally have you on board. I’m not gonna lie, you’ll be a huge sell for the show this year - and we need it! Let’s get you into the office and then you can meet your fellow contestants.”

“No pressure then,” Killian mumbled to himself, as he was shown into a large conference room where there were already fourteen other people waiting on his arrival.

He spent the next twenty minutes introducing himself to news presenters, musicians, sports stars, and even a few politicians. Most of the people in the room already knew who he was, thanks to the popularity of his music, but he couldn’t say the same for them. The only person he recognised was one of his fellow musicians, Aurora. However, the two of them had never met in person before.

The producers gave the contestants enough time to mingle and completely demolish the boxes of doughnuts that had been left out for them, before they entered the room once more, encouraging everyone to take a seat around the conference table.

Killian spent the next two hours being bored silly by all of the details and requirements the producers covered. He tried to take notes about it all but by the thirty-minute mark, he’d pulled out his phone and started playing games under the table. He figured that whatever they were saying would also be put into writing and handed to him before he left that day. So he could get away with reading it a little later, when he had a couple of bottles of beer to help him get through it all.

He only perked up when Arthur finally announced, “Before we let you go and make your final decision on these contracts, we wanted to take a moment to introduce you to this year’s professionals.”

Killian’s jaw almost hit the floor when Emma Swan was the first person to push open the door to the conference room. She looked stunningly beautiful in a pair of black shorts, a white blouse, and towering black heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Emma’s look here is based on Jen’s look for a meeting in Beverley Hills on the 10th April, 2014. **


	3. Chapter 2

Everything seemed to happen all at once. One minute everyone was sitting quietly around the conference table; the next, they were on their feet and talking loudly as the newcomers made their way into the room.

Killian had never thought of himself as shy and awkward before, but something about the whole situation left him feeling a little off-balance. He didn’t know either group of people the same way they seemed to know of each other, and he didn’t want to interrupt what appeared to be in-depth conversations taking place around him.

Thankfully, the professionals in the room seemed to know exactly what to do, as he soon found himself engaged in conversation with a red-haired beauty named Ariel. After her came a feisty brunette called Ruby, and then a guy named Phillip, who claimed to be a big fan of Killian’s. Thomas and Ashley introduced themselves together, explaining that they were partners, both in life and in their chosen profession, before Belle took their place. Everyone seemed wonderfully welcoming and friendly, but none of them were _her!_

As each professional worked their way around the room, Killian found his eyes tracking Emma Swan’s movements. She didn’t seem to be following any sort of pattern, like some of her colleagues were, but she also never seemed to glance in his direction. It left him wondering on more than one occasion if she even realised that he was in the room.

Thankfully, Killian didn’t seem to be the only one who noticed, as Ruby grabbed hold of Emma’s arm the moment she’d finished speaking with Aurora, and asked loudly, “Have you met Killian Jones yet?”

The two women shared a brief look that Killian couldn’t quite figure out before they turned to face him. The instant Emma’s eyes landed on his face, he felt his palms begin to sweat.

“H… Hi,” he croaked out, surreptitiously wiping his hands down the back of his jeans before he extended one in her direction. “I’m Killian. Killian Jones. I’m a musician.”

“I know who you are,” she replied, eyeing his hand for a moment before finally grasping it and giving him the briefest handshake of his entire life.

Killian felt his brows climb a little, but before he could say anything else, she’d turned and walked away from him. Thankfully, he wasn’t standing alone for long, and none of the other professionals that introduced themselves seemed to be as brusque as Emma had been - which left him wondering what exactly he’d done to offend her.

He kept his eyes on her form as the rest of the afternoon progressed, and when Emma suddenly excused herself and headed for the door, Killian apologised to Graham… or Grant… or… whatever his name was, before hurrying out of the room after her.

“Hey! What the hell is your problem with me?” he demanded, when he caught up to her in the empty corridor.

Emma started at the sound of his voice and then took a moment to carefully compose her features before she finally turned around to say, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Seriously? You spent like ten minutes chatting with everyone else in that room and all I get is, ‘I know who you are.’ What... don’t you like my music or something?” Killian knew that he was being unreasonable, but the fact that she’d dismissed him so easily had stung a little, given that she was his entire reason for being there that afternoon. “Well?” he demanded, folding his arms over his chest.

“Fine,” she sighed. “You wanna know what my problem is, Killian Jones? _You!_ You’re my problem! I know you’ve been asked to do this show for the last four years running, and I also know you’ve refused every single time. I’ve seen the progressively condescending and mocking tone that your agent has used to make your refusals for you. I know _exactly_ what you think about everyone here! So what’s changed, huh? Why are we suddenly good enough for you to grace us with your presence? Is your career about to tank? Do you really need the publicity boost _that much?_”

“My career is perfectly fine, thank you!” he snapped back, because it was easier to be angry at her insinuations about his music than it was to tell her the truth.

“I don’t know what game you’re playing right now,” she said, stepping a little closer to get up in his face, “but I won’t be a part of it. I’m not gonna fawn all over you like the rest of them in there, because unlike them, I know I won’t see you on that dance floor later this year. I’d rather just pretend that you don’t exist because I’m not wasting my time on some loser like you when I could be spending it with people who _actually_ want to get to know me!”

Before Killian could say anything else, she strode straight past him, looking like a goddess of fury in those towering heels, and back into the conference room. For a moment, he was so stunned by her outburst that he couldn’t seem to find the right brain command to make himself move. But once he’d processed it all, Killian knew exactly what he needed to do.

Squaring his shoulders, he made his way confidently back into the room and over to where Arthur was standing, laughing along with a group of contestants and professionals gathered around him. The second Killian caught his eye, Arthur excused himself to join the rock star who was lingering close to the large table, right in the centre of the room.

“What can I do for you, Jones?” he asked eagerly.

Killian took a deep breath in, hoping like hell that he wasn’t about to ruin his career with what he was going to say, then let it out with a huff.

“I’m ready to sign that contract,” he declared loudly, keeping his eyes resolutely away from Emma Swan, even as he became aware of everyone else in the room turning to stare in his direction. Apparently, she hadn’t been the only one to doubt his commitment to the show.

**Author's Note:**

> ** Thanks for reading **


End file.
